Kismet
by Code Noir
Summary: The essence of a true Saiyan is to fight, yet don't we all fight to create our own destiny, our own fate?


_This is one of the first fan fiction's I truly have a conviction to end. The story is based on a post-buu stage of life…But…that stupid thing called GT doesn't exist and neither does Uub. Anyway, hope you enjoy_   
llllllllllllllllllllllllllll   
The perfect garden 

The night bore down upon the earth with otherworldly grace, shining its luminescent glow, casting countless shadows that would tempt many writers to devote their souls to conjuring the nicest words to describe the darkest corners of the world. It was a night like so many, no different in shape or size, yet the night had a faint quality of diffident anger, it seemed as if all of nature was gearing towards some confrontation of not light and dark but simply two entities.

For that is what life is, the confrontation of two entities. The interaction between the different parties of two, groups or individual, creates the never-ending spiral that is life. So if destiny is your belief, the interaction between the two has been engraved in the flow of time and is irreversible, not to be manipulated, and it is something that has to subsist for the other dealings of duality to come to exist.

Yet in many minds, fate is the answer, and they believe in a consequence. The reason you were born was because you were meant to do something, in which manner it matters not, yet that action has to come. Our world exists of people who believe in fate and in destiny, another form of duality, another spiral in this grand life. Many also believe in some form of good and evil, a benign or malign presence, a benevolent or malevolent force. Yet at the core of all, everything from the grandest galaxy to shifting sand of the desert, there is not balance, but uniqueness. No two atoms carry the same energy stripe nor do two stars carry the same name. Life is a duality based on unity of one, simplistic in its most advanced form or is it a unity based on duality, advanced in the most simplistic form?

The confrontation of the two seemed inevitable; it had been their fate for years. It seemed that they had cheated their way out of their fates and found a way to defeat the laws of life itself, yet it could be seen that Fate had not forgotten the duel that needed to take place. It had arranged one of the most beautiful places for fight of the century; many sagas had been completed to arrive to this place and many victories. Some victories were so minute, others so grand, but all had one thing in common, they were all lead towards this showdown, or so it might seem.

The two entities stood silently in a field of white roses. There were trees here and there; all adorned with white petals, as if the same flowers that grew on the soil could grow in the trees. With each gust of wind a few petals would release themselves from their hosts and flow with wind across the field and change colors to a pure blood red. One of these petals flowed closely by on of the battle participants and it suddenly turned from red to pitch black as it lost it buoyancy and fell to the flowerbed, the first of many black petals that would adorn the battlefield. Even though the night was dark, the playing field was still as clear as day because of the light the moon was casting upon the field and the light the flowers cast back up into the sky.

The two fighters stood silently as they mentally prepared themselves for the battle at hand. Many times had they done this, stood against each other as enemies; it was the way they met. Yet through many hills and valleys of fate it seemed that they were never supposed to be fight one another, or at least win, till now. It seemed that they were ready to achieve something they had never gotten on their own: finality. They had died many times; there had been countless times where they had no reason to go on, no reason to continue with the endless fight of life. If it was their destiny to live till they became old, till they had saved earth many times, but it was not something they were proud of. In doing so many lives were lost, countless souls tainted, so many horrid visions of death.

One of the fighters was clothed in a black sleeveless spandex suit that hugged his body tightly and offered a very high degree of flexibility. On his feet were a pair of grey boots designed for fighting. He wore no jewelry nor had he any visible skin defects on his face—for that was the only part of his body that was visible—nor had he any special marking across his clothing. With each breath his body flexed underneath his suit, his whole body bulged with each motion. His muscles were large for a man of his stature and it didn't seem that he was the strongest man out there, but there was something about the sneer on his face that could scare a shark away. As another petal flew by this individual it turned black because of the static that seemed to flow from his body. The longer he stood there it seemed more energy welled up in his body, apparently without limit.

The other, whom was also undergoing a similar process of energy distribution, was dressed in only a pair of red tinted fighting pants and a set of black boots. His chest was bare to the night, and it heaved to the rhythm of the wind. He was getting used to the scent of the night, the sounds of the dark, the hum of silence. He closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet night scent, and tried to feel the energy that was flowing from his opponent; he could feel its direction, but only slightly. Normally he could feel the height, place, movement speed, etc. It was something about this field of breathtaking flowers that was disrupting his ki-readings. Strangely he could feel another power source yet he was not sure if it was real or disruption caused by the field's interference.

He opened his eyes and realized he had them closed for a moments to long. Immediately tensing his body up he started focusing his senses to the extreme, knowing that one foul move could make his two children fatherless. He wasn't amazed when he felt more than heard a punch whiz through the air to his left and accordingly he dodged by stepping back and sending his own left arm backhandedly into his assailants ribcage, or at least where it should have been.

The man in black had already anticipated the move and changed the direction of his punch, making him spin in midair and send his own backhand punch into his attackers face, but it slammed it into thin air. The opponent had already moved; his body no longer inhabited the space in which he was a second ago. He, the man in red, was now hovering above his assailant as gravity, under influence of his own ki, took its effect and pulled him towards the ground. His knee was already in place to smash into his opponent's body, but his knee crashed into the flowerbed, causing a minor earthquake and lifting dirt and flowers into the sky.

As the petals turned red and the dirt fell back to the ground, the man in red looked up into the night and positioned himself in a ready position, his arms by his side as if he was going to shoot something with his arms. As he turned, slowly gazing up into the night, he saw a beam of white light rushing towards him. Knowing immediately that it was not a stray beam of photonic light that just wanted to come out and play, he countered with his own beam of energy.

The energy seemed to emit from the palm of his hands, they were both adjoined, but it didn't touch his palm directly. Actually it was a few millimeters away from it as a small ball of white energy became a stream of blue and ran up into the sky and met up with its counterpart. As the two sources of energy collided an explosion came to part, and even before the fire died away and the smell of acrid air came into being, the man in black exploded from his position in the sky down to the flowerbed and rushed at his opponent with savage speed. Just as he was about to attack and he was directly in front of his opponent he disappeared. Before his enemy could react he appeared from behind and kicked him in the neck. The first attack had finally been made. But as he looked on, his enemy did not react and simply stood there. Knowing he had been had he jumped upwards quickly therefore avoiding his opponent's attack from the side. As he did so the 'shell' of the fake opponent disappeared.

"You have been training my friend."

"Many years _comrade_," Their comments were slightly corny, yet, no other way of speech had ever been shared between them.

"It has been many years since we trained together. The last time I had the upper hand."

"True. But that was training, was it not? This is not."

"You realize there is no need for us to kill each other?"

"No matter what you say now, your true nature will kick in after enough punishment," said the man in black said with a faint smile on his face. His face seemed evil, yet it had a peaceful quality to it, as if he was simply playing a charade. "Kakarot," the man in black said, "I have known you for many years, yet this day is the most important of all those. This is the day I fulfill the promise I made all those years ago."

The one named Kakarot stood there silently, his hair standing straight into the air, as the air around him slowed to a nice gentile breeze. He let the words hit him, impacting him softly, because he had known these words for years. He had known it for sure since the day they had fused together to try and defeat Buu and succeeded only when they were apart, two separate entities. When that had happened it seemed that their minds had opened for each other. For a few minutes he was able to see everything in his friend's life, how he thought, and why he thought that way. Some of it had influenced him. Some people would say since that day he had changed; not as joyous, not finding as much fun in eating or simply kidding around like a kid. He found solace in being alone in desolate places. Maybe it was simply a darkness that was unavoidable. This darkness that was so deep-rooted in his comrade, yet he had not even touched beneath the surface of his own and he was already grim. Sad…

There it was again, another energy signature. One he did not know, but it did not feel evil or good, it was in a neutral state. But where is it now? He could not sense it anymore; the flowers were disorienting him, throwing him off. He could not home in on that energy signature.

"KAKAROT! Here I come," said Kakarot's enemy.

"Vegeta, do your worst…and expect mine all the same," Kakarot said as he fell into a ready position.

Vegeta rushed toward Kakarot and started what could only be described as hyper action fighting; they both started punching, kicking, dodging, and parrying at high speeds that were too quick for the human eye to see. Punch, parry, kick, punch, backspin, punch, kick, parry, dodge, dodge, punch, kick, backup, start the reaction again. Energy sparked through the air with each blow, each strike left a mark in the sky as the white petals turned red then black. As they kept fighting the blows kept falling harder, the night lit a little each time their legs or arms connected.

As they cleared from one another they both readied there arms and shot at one another with their ki. The two blasts connected and started to swell into the sky, the radius of the ki-waves getting bigger, its color changing from white to yellow to red and when it became blue it exploded.

The blast pushed them far apart, but it deterred them not. They quickly went after each other again, moving at higher speeds, and started to throw ki balls at each other. As each one passed through the air it left a trail of black petals falling to the floor, littering the once precious white garden with black trails of destruction. Since the orbs of destruction were moving at speeds faster than the wind itself the _air_ was being burnt, creating a vacuum in space. Because of this vacuum, hot air that existed around the garden started rushing into the arena, pulling black leaves with them into the central part of the garden, purging them into a fountain of leaves as it flew up into the sky. Before the leaves could even hit the floor the two were inside the whirlwind, punching again at amazing speeds, their hands crisping with static electricity. With each blow their faces cringed and winced, they were really hurting one another, without even using direct blows. The air started to reek of unnecessary violence; it wasn't a dreadful smell, yet it was a deceitful chill that covered each square inch of the garden at this moment. The flowers also seemed to notice a change in setting and changed their size and color accordingly, they all, in a wavelike manner, changed from diminutive and white to a larger flower with a dark velvety blue color.

As swift as the color had changed they, the fighters this time, began to charge again, their hair being the only real subject of alteration. It changed from a black so deep, to a bright yellow that could be seen even in the dark. As their hair started to stand erect, electric currents, actually just manifestations of chi, ran across each inch of their body; a wave of yellow energy, a hue of fiery gold spread across their whole bodies, engulfing them in energy. This was their legendary transformation into the first stage of Super Saiyan, or SS1. And as the name states only a true saiyan, or at least partial saiyan could even muster the energy to become such a creature. A weapon of mass murder a saiyan was once called, but now its race was at the brink of disappearing, seeing that only two true full-bred Saiyans were left in the universe, or so many thought that knew that the planet they had once inhabited was destroyed. Saiyans were once deemed the most powerful creatures to have ever existed, but now their race had all but broken down into the least represented power source in the universe. The age of saiyans is, as it seems, over.

"Kakarot, why do not attack me? Be a man for once and stop running from your true fights. Always giving people chances, you and know very well that you could've attacked me boldly and succeeded and vice versa I could've attacked you also and hurt you. Yet you're trying so hard to be my friend, trying to be so damn nice. Why? Is it because you deem me the only thing close to you? Oh yes, that stupid human part of you. In fact it is because of your stupidity that I am still alive today, it is because of that same stupidity that half of our enemies survived long enough to kill us afterwards and become some of the most annoying sons of bitches we've ever known. True, I have done the same once. Yet that was out of pride and arrogance, not caring or forgiveness. Has this not made you the weakest of all the Z-fighters? Emotion," Vegeta said as his face showed his signature sneer, "YOU LET YOUR EMOTION CONTROL YOU, FOOL!"

As he said this a giant orb of black energy expulsed itself from his palms, which had come together while he spoke, and started to crackle with a sharp edge of sound. This ball started to invert it colors from black to white in a zigzag pattern, seemingly flawless in its encircling design, and right before it actually it left Vegeta's hand it started to act like a vacuum and started sucking in the petals around it. It left his hand without a sound, as if it had never exist, and disappeared into the night, and became one with the surrounding environment, seamlessly changing its tints and contours to match those it came in contact with. It wasn't even to be sensed, especially in this freaky surrealistic fighting field, and it merged into the night.

"Vegeta, I am impressed. You have grown in certain aspects yet you're still cocky as always. What makes you think that I can't sense your ki blast?" Goku bluffed as he quickly ran through the field and flew into the sky.

"Easy. If I can't perfectly sense you in this field than I don't think you can either. Do you think I would have camouflaged my attack if I knew that you could sense it perfectly?"

Vegeta was right, Goku thought. The whole field was on an energy fringe; it seemed that everything from the wind to mobile petals was gifted with grand energy. He could only feel himself clearly and sometimes he could feel a burst of energy that seemed to have a living and breathing host, but each time he tried to focus on it, it either disappeared or moved from its place. _Weird_.

Hmmm. Who could have an energy level so high that he had never felt? There it was again, a flare of energy, not exactly in the middle of the field but partially to the side, but which side? He couldn't even feel on which side of the field the damn energy was growing, damn…There it was again…directly _above_ him…

As Vegeta looked on, knowing exactly where the blast was—above Goku—he smiled, he had trained months to perfect that move: a ki blast that moved seamlessly in any territory. Ha, Goku would have to literally disappear from his current spot in the next second for it not to touch him. What the hell! Where did he go?

"Ka-me-ha-me-HAAA," Vegeta heard from his left ear. He sensed it a little before he even heard the sound and because of this he had the small timeframe to use a technique he had seen years ago.

The blue-white wave of energy flew across the field and slammed into a tree, sending blue petals and splinters into the sky. The cloud of dust lifted into the sky, changing the night into a fireworks display since the energy within the leaves erupted in a thousand different hues of white and blue. The once proud orange tree that had been affected by the blast had been blown to bits and the sudden loss of a host to hold the power that was rooted in the plant was the reason that in its place a sudden eruption of orange fireworks lit the sky like enchanted hornets on an ecstasy trip.

"GOKU, Your not the only one that knows how to teleport." Letting the silence make the excitement even more dramatic they waited till all the fireflies stopped fluttering through the sky. "But just so you know, the camouflaged energy is still coming at you."

Before the last comment was even transmitted from Vegeta's mouth Goku started to run across the field, his feet trampling flowers, and dashed into the sky, straight after Vegeta. His hair suddenly sparked to a brighter hue as he turned into the second stage of Super Saiyan and his hair grew a little larger as more energy flew through his body. His anger had fueled a transformation that he himself was gearing away from and his fist slammed into Vegeta squarely in the face. Continuing with the sequence he drove his legs into his stomach and thirdly he brought his elbow down onto his opponent's neck. Before the air trapped in Vegeta's stomach could escape, Goku opened a fist and out escaped a ball of pure yellow energy and it plowed into Vegeta. But that was not the end of the combo. Goku sped next to Vegeta and stopped him by kicking him in the back and then double handedly brought down his hands to the back of his head.

As the axis of Vegeta's balance changed dramatically from horizontal to vertical, Vegeta felt the blood gushing from his mouth and the ground was rushing upwards, quickly filling his whole vision. He crashed into the ground with theatrical poise, his body going from limp to completely straight then back to limp, all in the sequence while the ground created a special crater for him to rest his body in. This time the flowers went from blue to a flaming red and erupted into flames, raising the temperature both symbolically and actually. Flaming both in blue and red, the flowers that were in the crater and had just been obliterated started to blossom even as they burnt, as if there was a constant feed of live energy that kept rejuvenating the garden. Even the old orange tree that had been hit had already grown back to its essential beauty that it held before it was obliterated. No wonder it was called the Perfect Garden.

"I got to tell you Kakarot, you are a piece of work." The prince of saiyans stood up, his mouth bleeding, but he still had a very distinct smile on his face. "You still are a weakling." Vegeta started to yell a little louder as he charged to the same level that Goku was on and by the time he was finished he had his hand aimed upwards charging black energy. He then released yet another ki blast that indiscernible from the terrain. "Come on Kakarot, You now have two things to worry about."

Vegeta swiftly zipped into the sky, and came next to Goku in less than three seconds. Appearing in front of him he beat Goku twice in the ribs, then a knee to the stomach, followed by an elbow to the face and a Ki blast to the head. Smiling slightly he grabbed Goku's leg before he could fly away and started spinning him around, faster and faster, and let him go sailing towards the ground.

While his adversary was falling towards the earth Vegeta started to charge up his Big Bang attack. His hand in front of him in his signature position an orb started to glow in his right palm. His face cringed as even while he was charging his attack he ascended into SS3 and his hair grew down to his legs almost but then it did something way different from what normally happened to Goku. His hair, which normally stood straight into the sky as if it had been perfectly gelled, had grown to otherworldly lengths in the matter of seconds yet as fast as it had grown it fell off and returned to its normal lengths but with two main differences; one strand of black hair fell from his hair down to his eyes; and his eyes turned red.

It seemed that every saiyan had his or her own way of turning into SS3 and each one had his own unique appearance. Vegeta his appearance was normal except for the red eyes and that one strand but also instead of having yellow energy he seemed to have a red wave of concentrated sparks flowing across his body. Under that one strand his eye turned devilishly red and he started to yell in a madman type roar. A giant wave of energy surged through his body and even though he had been used to the flow it was still a huge energy consumption to change in the midst of an attack.

"GOKU, THIS ENDS NOW," Vegeta yelled as the force kept growing in his hand.

Goku was falling to the ground and just before he crashed down he put his hand underneath him and used it to vault into a standing position so that he would not really hurt himself in the fall. Looking up as he heard Vegeta speak to him he instinctively charged up to SS3 ready to counter his opponents move. Spreading his arms first to the sky, he then brought his hands down, together, and stood in a stance that he had taken as his own.

"Ka…me…"

Goku's feet pushed deeper into the ground, cracks started to ripple through the earth the more he charged. Smaller pieces of loose rocks were elevated into the air by an unseen hand and disintegrated into nothing but air. The battlefield seemed to break with each microscopic power level raised and more and more of the ground seem to go into the sky, first smaller rocks, then to rocks, then to boulders, all went into the sky and floated for an instance before the tension between Goku and Vegeta broke them down to nothingness.

"Ha…me…"

Veins in Vegeta's forehead grew as the black hue of his hair intensified. He was going to end this fight here and now, with his favorite attack. It seemed destiny that his favorite opponent would die of his favorite attack, the serendipity of it all. He opened his mouth, simply to take in more air and to let his ki vent across his whole body, but it also made his appearance more daunting. His hair stood more erect than usual and the one black strand flew aimlessly through the air before him, but it could not deter his vision because he did not only use his eyes to see. Red sparks ran across his body and with contribution of his red pupils he looked more like a devil than a simian. His roar reached its peak, his eyes grew redder, and then he finally released it.

"BIG BANG ATTACK," screamed Vegeta violently as his whole body shook with delight. The energy left his body soundlessly, aiming itself immediately at the only other energy source in the fighting field. It had been created to destroy, to kill, and that was exactly what it was going to do. It was going to incinerate the whole field and create a new order of residence. It was going to wreak havoc.

As the energy blast, it was blue, filled his vision he pushed down harder into the ground, finding fortitude in the presence of the earth he fought to protect. His legs stood stronger as he mentally prepared himself for the strain that would ensue from the confrontation between him and his old friend. His hands pressed harder against one another as his entire body shook with vigor and he pushed them further behind so that when the time would come he could release it with full energy.

The air sizzled to a nice burn as the destruction weapon sailed through the air, steadily heading downwards to the ground, coming closer to the flowers that had erupted into flames, but now that the ki ball was going closer to the bed of flower they started to turn cold, the fires slowly being swallowed into the petals and froze, becoming stiff in anticipation, again metaphorically and literally, to see whom of the combatants would be victorious. Ice shelled the flowers and they all turned from flaming red back to their normal state of white.

The ball grew larger in size and length, but it was the sheer velocity of it that was amazing. It was moving a little slower than a normal ki wave but it moved quite swiftly for something of its size. It graced the heavens with a nice array of lighting effects and it seemed as if nothing natural from the world itself had ever made such a display of beauty like that had. It was quite ironic how the thing that was capable of many atrocities was one of the most beautiful things ever to bear witness, of course if it wasn't intended to eradicate you yourself from the world.

"HAAAAAAAAA," Goku yelled as his hair grew his feet and he also transformed into SS3 just as he released his ki, by placing his hands before him, he pushed his ki against his opponents' and started the struggle that would definitely be the one that would mark this world more so than all of the other battles. Not even the destruction of this planet could even compare to the onslaught that this blast could possibly have as effect. It was a sheer beauty to hard to express in words. The two blasts connected and started to merge into a theatrical expression of art; plenty of shadows were cast as the lighting of the place changed dramatically and inverted all the colors of the surrounding. Everything seemed to freeze and halt except for the tension that grew between the two fighters. Seconds passed in a lazy way, it wasn't a rush of energy; it was a slow deliberate pause before the storm, prior to the finality that would come. Even the wind slowed down to a hush, the constant feed of zephyrs had all but disappeared.

The blast was moving closer to the ground and inevitably Goku, but he wasn't really focused on that fact. He knew that not even death was an escape rout. He had died many times yet he kept returning and even if he didn't he would still be alive in a different realm. He seemed destined to become the eternal warrior of earth. Damnation. Damnation to it all.

Hmm, what was that? He had already sensed where the other energy balls Vegeta had sent out were and even though their movements were hazy in his senses, he still felt some other energy signature from the side of the garden. It wasn't the strongest signature he had ever felt yet it was imposing to the least. It was different; it seemed to blend in with the surrounding with relative ease and only flared out on purpose. Goku was still trying to lock on his target when he felt the first of Vegeta's camouflaged blasts as it tore into his back, burning his flesh as it caused a minor explosion and sent a few frozen roses into the night. The Big Bang attack came closer to the ground and many more pieces of rock disintegrated into the sky. The ice on a few roses started to melt and these select few roses started to erupt and releasing their energy in the form of squiggly energy lines. Fireflies of energy snaked there way through the sky and moved gracefully, lighting the night in their own inimitable fashion.

"Come on Goku. Give me a better display of raw defeat."

Again an explosion ripped through Goku's flesh. The second and last blast was stronger than the first and the air started to reek of burnt flesh. Goku's back was black and bled from two wounds but his chest was still beaded with sweat and it was still chiseled. Because of all the force that was coursing through his body he put his left knee into the ground to make his body even more streamlined. Even as he looked on he felt his mind trying to look for the uncharted energy signature. He got a precise lock on at the same instant that the Big Bang Attack touched his hands and he started to hold it directly with his hands. The heat was overwhelming but he still pushed on, trying to send the blast back towards its maker, or at least buy himself enough time to move out of the way. But the energy signature was racing towards him, and he didn't know if it was benign or malevolent. The energy host started to take a human form as it sped up, gaining more speed as it moved closer to Goku. It rushed faster than the orb moved was still racing towards him when Vegeta spoke.

"GOKU, THIS IS IT. YOU WILL DIE…NOW." Vegeta sent a smaller ki blast into the already overwhelmingly large one and made it jolt forward. It made contact with the ground and started to disintegrate the ground it had made contact with. As pieces of shrapnel flew and attacked Goku's body in numerous places the ball kept driving deeper into the ground. It would not explode on contact with the ground but it would wait instead till it hit Goku for it to decimate him. The ball seemed to long for the burn of his flesh and in that same instant it seemed as if the ki got a personality of its own. It contracted and became smaller, a simpler but not more benign version of itself. If it was once as big as a football field it now became the size of a suburban sized car and started to focus more intently on killing Goku. Even though the comparison is simply to show its extreme power, it still shows how small became after the dazzling retraction light. Being smaller and moving just as quickly as it was a few moments ago, it continued with its feral cry into the night, whining as it burned the oxygen around it, creating small eruptions of fireworks wherever it happened.

Looking upwards Goku knew this was his final release. He could finally find repose, peace and tranquility if not in that exact order. But peace came to only those who fought, he thought, laughing inside in the obnoxiousness of it all and the stupid irony of it all. One lives to die, but to die one must have lived. It seems that those few animals that are gifted with old age are those who are the smartest but it comes with a price, they have many more years to fear their own morality. For that is the true question of life: What happens when I die? Life is a stream that runs predictably but the end is always said to be deep underground where eyes have never seen or ears ever heard. Life has ups and downs but does death run by the same logic or is it some separate realm that precedes this one or is it in fact a universe not far from this one where souls are gravitated to live once more. Both ways the answer of the 'end' is being answered by a possibility based on another possibility.

Aah, but I should stop thinking of such unnecessary, he thought. The end might be around the corner or after five miles, both ways I will have no regret. I have lived, many others had not had the chance to live, love or hate. Animals with no conscious, humans without the brain capacity, or simply people who never got the love needed to grow. I am gifted with a family, vision and legs; I am more blessed than most. I have seen, smelled and heard. I have been alive.

"I have been alive," he thought again as his breath gave out and ended in a symphonic residue, sketching the world for one last time with this energy signature before it would return to the dust from whence it came. It seemed as if ki, the life force, also was unique to each mentality of a person. Saiyan, human, android or namekian, to simply name a few, each was unique to the genomes of life. Each had a different tint, taste, color, shape or scent. It mattered not if it was the expression of their genes that made their skin change colors, but what actually mattered was the mentality that grew from this source. Mind and body, all are one under the sun, a unique scream that pierces the universe. This subtle song of mentality crosses form life to death but on is still alive, still existing. And because of this exact similarity between life and death, existence would never cease. Duality based on one or one based on duality.

Just before the gargantuan force could rupture Goku's skin and cease his existence on this world Vegeta looked bewildered. He noticed a smile on his opponents face. And to make matters worse, he had his thumb up in his classic goodbye stance. What is the fool doing and why is he smiling?

"Don't be a fool Kakarot. YOU CAN'T DENY ME THE PLEASURE OF YOUR DEMISE. NOT EVEN YOU."

"I have been alive…" were the last words Vegeta heard his opponent say before the blast turned the night into a dazzling negative of light where everything changed dimension, shadow and color for a few exquisite moments. The sweet sound of silence as it ran through the night, quietly killing the emotions of hate, fury, anger and death, nothing could be heard through that deep silence. Words were still pouring from Vegeta's mouth and feet were stamping into the earth at high speeds, but not one decibel was being registered. Silence reigned supreme. And when the negative light of constructive destructiveness faded, and the normal light from the moon pumped the night with scenic ambiance all that was left of Goku was a burnt red cloth floating in softly to the floor.

Vegeta looked down onto the ground were Goku had stood and saw nothing except one white flower in the center of a giant crater seemingly hewed from the ground by a god. He could not smile; no emotion came from this battle. Yes, in due time he would of course feel some pride, but above all he felt secure with the future. He was the last saiyan, the last trace of a disappearing lot. He had fulfilled his destiny; his battle with Kakarot was finally at an end, with him as the victor.

Looking around he saw nothing but the devastation that only one of his strength could muster. The blast, concentrated mostly in the garden, had leaked out onto the nearby streets, blowing cars aside, moving pieces of the earth as if matter was lighter than thought. He was looking for a remnant piece of Goku's signature, his presence, and he was content to find none.

Goku, Kakarot, leader of the Z-fighters, was no more…

lllllllllllllll  
Hope you liked the story, If you did or didn't leave a post and give your reason. Also if you have any suggestions, ideas or small comments, each and every one of them is helpful towards the ultimate goal of becoming a better writer. Jinx out……


End file.
